Misadventures in Kanto
by jak3combat
Summary: Now let's get onto the Kanto saga! *shotfornotgivinggoodsummary* M for lemons, gay lemons and language
1. Chapter 1

**~Note of Author: Just to let you all know now, I like giving the main trainer two pokemon at the start of his/her journey. (Although one of them is only going to have one, which will be placed in Sinnoh, even if it's not a main starter Pokemon….) Also, I have a special guest with me on this story, who'll help me answer reviews!**

**Hunter: Feh.**

**Jak: Oh come on, dude! It'll be fun!**

**Hunter: We'll see. And I don't even know why you're making me miss out on slaughtering Survivors for something like this…**

**Jak: …Anyway….On with the story!~**

Yawning on the morning of my tenth birthday, I got out of bed. Getting a shirt on was the easy part… Going downstairs without tripping on my feet as I struggled to get pants on was the harder part. Getting a package from Professor Oak and having to choose a Pokemon in front of my mother, who had a damned camcorder ready so she could send it to dad was the most embarrassing part. I pressed each Pokeball as quickly as I could, so that I could choose which one I would be using in front of the other two. Out of the bright red lights that followed the buttons being pushed, popped out a Charmander, a Bulbasaur, and a Squirtle. The 4'04"(Error: Height not found XD) Bulbasaur was friendly looking.

"Hi!" She chirped at me. I smiled at her and moved onto the Charmander. She was a 4'11" Anthro pokemon who just nodded at me. The Squirtle was 4'08"and she smiled at me.

"Hi~" She chirped at me and grinned, and I smiled back at her before taking a step backwards, thinking on who to pick. I then smiled and stepped in front of the Squirtle.

"Would you like to go with me?" I asked her, who squealed and glomped me. The other two watched me, happy for her, before pressing their hands against their Pokeballs, returning to them. I lay on the ground with the water type hugging me tightly.

"It's been so long since anybody's wanted a Squirtle, I've been in that lab for over three years!" She told me while I was still being tightly hugged by her. Mom smiled down at me and slipped something into my backpack's main pocket, winking at me before turning off the camcorder.

"Well Xerxes, I think you should go give the other two back to Professor Oak before he thinks you took all three of them." She told me and helped us get up. "And don't forget to name her~" She reminded me before ushering us out the door and shutting it.

"Have any ideas for your name?" I ask my new Pokemon while slowly walking towards the lab, the box tucked under my arm. "Because if you were male, I'd have the perfect name for you."

"How about Grace, master?" She asked cutely, and I nodded.

"Alright, Grace. And if you want to, you can just call me Xerxes," I told her. She smiled at me.

"Thanks, but I'll just stick with calling you master, it sounds a lot easier." She chirped and skipped around me, causing me to laugh. She then grabbed be from behind and jumped onto my back, causing me to quickly grab onto her thighs to keep her from falling off. She wrapped her arms around my neck and started slightly humping my backpack. In less than a minute, we arrived at the lab, with the box between me and Grace, and she slid down, grabbing said box before walking into the lab. I gently took it from her and gave the box to Professor Oak, who smiled at me.

"I see that you've chosen Squirtle! I'm glad that she was finally able to get a trainer. She was depressed for a long time, but now that she's with you, I can already see a vast improvement in her behavior! Oh and here's your Pokedex and five Pokeballs." He told me and handed the Pokeballs over, which I put on my belt, and then the Pokedex, which I scanned Grace with.

Pokemon: Squirtle

Name: Grace

Pokedex Number: 007 **(lol) **

Species: Tiny Turtle Pokemon

Type: Water Scarcity: Ultra-Rare

Diet: Mainly fish based products, as well as fruit and wheat products.

Ability: Torrent

Height: 4'08"

Weight: 95.7lbs

Cup Size: B [female]

Cock Size: 6" [male]

Strong Against: Fire, Ground, Rock

Weak Against: Grass, Electric

Evolves Into: Wartortle [At lvl 16]

Evolves From: None

Info: Squirtle are very happy, upbeat Pokemon, who are always in a good mood. They are very well liked due to the fact that they are easy to get along with, and treat their trainers with great respect. They are also well liked in the bed department due to the fact that they're very easily turned on and have the tightest pussies of the three starters.

I thanked Professor Oak and walked out of his lab, Grace following me closely.

"So master, when are we gonna do our pact? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?" She bugged me about it and I couldn't help but smile.

"When we get to Viridian City. I'm able to wait until then, and you should be able to, also." I told her and pulled out the present mom gave me. It was a Pokeball. "Wow, mom. I'm pretty sure I know who this'll be…" I muttered to myself. "Come on out, Bella!" I said and released the Pokemon. Out came my mother's Arcanine, in all her loved glory. She was, and wasn't at the same time, my mother's best pokemon. For my entire life, Bella has helped my mother raise me, and I loved her for it. Now that she was my pokemon, my love has probably increased for her.

"Hi there, Xerxes! So I guess you're my 'master' now. You mother told me that I was your tenth birthday present, and I couldn't wait for it!" She then hugged me tightly, her DD breasts smothering my face. Grace took my Pokedex out of my hand, went to entries, and scanned Bella with it.

Pokemon: Arcanine

Name: Bella

Pokedex Number: 59

Species: Legendary Pokemon

Type: Fire

Scarcity: Ultra-Rare

Diet: Consumes mainly meats and pokemon foods.

Ability: Intimidate/Flash Fire

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 106.9lbs

Cup Size: DD [female]

Cock Size: 10-11" [male]

Strong Against: Grass, Bug, Steel, Ice

Weak Against: Water, Ground, Rock

Evolves Into: None Evolves From: Growlithe

Info: Arcanine is a very graceful Pokemon and are very loyal to their masters. They are very brave, willing to take on any threat to their masters, and are incredibly fast and powerful. They are very proud, and will not let anyone disgrace their honor or the honor and integrity of their master. They will also protect people important to their master if asked.

"So, one day I might be able to beat you, Bella!" Grace said, smiling. Bella let me out of her death hug and rubbed Grace's head, grinning.

"Not anytime soon, kid. But one day you could. What's your name, anyway?"

"My name's Grace! Nice to meet you Bella~" Grace sang and hugged her. I watched them for a while before smirking to myself.

"Ok, here's what I figured out. Bella won't need to fight any pokemon for a while, because she's like level 40, right?"

"Level 35, hun." She said, smiling.

"Alright, so it'll be just Grace training for a while, right?"

"Yup, but only in training." Bella said. "Grace and I can still fuck you, that's always up for grabs." She smirked.

"Well, I still need to make a pact with both of you, seeing as I have 24 hours to do it or I'll be forced to let you two go." I started to leave when the nub from next door, Lucas, ran up to me, with a pokeball in hand.

"Xerxes, I just got my new pokemon, and I challenge you to a battle!" Lucas exclaimed and sent out the Bulbasaur from before. "Go, Lilly!"

"Alright, then. Bella, go easy on her." I smirked and stepped back, Bella getting in front of me.

"Ember!" She said, shooting several small flames at the poor grass type and knocking her out in one hit. Lucas frowned and returned her to her pokeball before giving Bella the money he owes me from the battle and running off. "That was way too easy." She said and put the prize money in my hand. I hugged her and then she did something slightly unexpected, she kissed me. My eyes were wide for a few seconds but then I closed them, kissing her back, feeling her tongue slip past my teeth and into my mouth. I played with her tongue until I needed to pull away for a breath of air, and she giggled. "Guess I win."

"Yea, guess you do. So what does that mean?" I asked her.

"I'm dominate tonight~" She sang and started walking down Route 1.

"Oh boy…" I muttered, knowing that it's gonna be a long night.

**(So how's that for a first chapter? Review, and remember if you want to, you can direct the review to either me or Hunter!)**

**Hunter: *growls***

**Jak: Uhh…so…Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews:**

**Solrac III: Thanks for catching that, because I didn't. And I am just using anthro Pokemon.**

We walked along Route 1, Grace battling random Rattatas and leveling up slowly. By the time we got into Viridian, at sunset, she was level 10.

"So, to the pokemon Center?" Bella asked and I nodded, her leading the way since she's been here before. Five minutes later I'm collapsing on a bed in the room I rented for the night with Bella mounting me. "Mmmm… I've been wanting to do this for a long time, Xerxes. Just didn't want to do it when I was your mother's pokemon." She said before sliding her shirt off, revealing her D cup breasts. I reached up and groped them, causing her to moan as she unzipped my pants and pulled them down, revealing my half erect cock. Wasting no time, she started stroking it, causing it to become a full out boner rather quickly, before rising a little and smiling at me.

"You're not a virgin, right?" I asked her.

"Your mother took it."

"Way too much information, could've just said yes, Bella."

"Whatever. You just sit there, it'll be enjoyable." She replied before plopping down onto me, my cock burying deep into her warm and moist pussy. I moaned out and she started bouncing hard and fast on me, while placing her hands on my chest to give her extra support and power. I panted and tried thrusting up into her, but she kept me immobile while she continued bouncing on me.

"Oh god…I'm close, Bella!" I said after a few minutes of this action constantly, before thrusting up into her and blowing my load deep into her, causing her to cum.

"I'm cumming!" She screamed and panted hard. We stayed there for several minutes, just panting, until Grace poked Bella in the shoulder.

"My turn now?" She asked cutely. Bella giggled and got off of me, letting Grace get on.

"This will hurt, you know. Go slowly." I warned her as she straddled my thighs, Bella helping her as it was her first time doing this. Grace nodded to me and slowly lowered herself onto my cock, Bella still helping her by holding onto her waist so that she won't slam down too soon.

"Alright Bella, you can let go." Grace told her once she felt my cock nudge against her hymen. She slammed down the rest of the way, tearing through her hymen and hilting me in one shot. "Oh god it hurts!" She cried out before biting her lip and looking down at me. I was ready to pull her off, but she shook her head and stayed there for a minute. "Better…" She muttered as she started bouncing on my cock slowly. She slowly increased speed with each bounce, until she was going as hard as she could on top of me. Soon, we both went over the edge and came, her cum squirting all over my crotch and waist while mine went deep into her pussy. She didn't even pant long, her eyes just rolled up into the back of her head and she passed out on top of me, Bella next to me, so I had no choice but to sleep as well.

"Wake up Xerxes~" Bella shook me awake the next morning, holding a tray of breakfast for us. Three steaming bowls of oatmeal sat there as she handed one to me and one to Grace carefully, as the bowls were also quite warm. There was also a clear liquid in the middle of the bowl, and once I tasted it I started blushing.

"So that's what you've been feeding me for the last three years, Bella." I told her and grinned, mixing her juices into my oatmeal. Bella blushed and nodded, while Grace was just lost, until it dawned on her, causing her to massively blush too. I and Bella laughed at this, while Grace continued blushing like crazy. "Trust me, Grace. It tastes good, or I would've said something about it." I told her after I finished laughing and started eating my "enriched" oatmeal.

"So, where're we going after this?" Bella asked me. Grace looked up in interest.

"We're going to Pewter City next, since the gym here isn't open. We have to go through Viridian Forest, though. A lot of bug and electric types in there, so we need to be careful with you, Grace." I said and put my bowl down. I collected Grace's stuff and then from whom I considered my second mom, and she knew this. "Want me to take your bowl, mom?" I asked her, smirking. Grace, obviously, didn't know about our old relationship, and I guess it's time we tell her about it. She gave me her bowl and I threw the cheap foam bowls into the trashcan, and then flopped back down on the bed.

"So, why did master call you 'mom', Bella?" Grace asked.

"It's really easy, I used to be his mother's Pokemon until yesterday, and during his entire life, I was a parent to him, as his father wasn't home much. And I ended up becoming his 'mother with benefits' when he turned nine."

"She gave me a blow job as a present." I told Grace, who blushed. "All the sex we did was oral, but she let me fuck her breasts a few times." Bella nodded and got up.

"Well, shall we go now?" She asked us, and we agreed, getting up and I slipped some clothes on quickly, while they just waited at the door for me. Walking away from the center, we looked around as something pink few into me.

"Please! Hide me!" The pokemon screamed before accidentally brushing against one of my pokeballs and captured himself. I just stared at the ball, before looking up as three people came running at me, so I got out of the path and waited, Bella and Grace next to me. Frowning, one of them skidded to a stop next to me.

"Did you see a pink pokemon fly past here?!" The man growled. I shook my head, remaining calm. He growled some more and ran after the other two, and I just realized that he was a Meowth.

"What was that about…?" I muttered and took off the pokeball that the pink pokemon used. Letting her out, I was stunned. I got a Mew! He looks around and whimpers, before gripping me tightly. He started shaking, and I noticed that he was barely 4' tall. Just by looking at him, I could tell that he was very hungry. "Bella, could you get him an apple or something?" I asked her and she nodded, fishing through my backpack before pulling out an apple and giving it to the starving Mew. He looked at it and it was gone in seconds, before he let go of my waist.

"A-Are you gonna hurt me…?" He asked, scared as hell. I smiled down at him and stepped back.

"Ask Bella or Grace if I'll hurt you. They'll answer truthfully." I told him, and he looked at Bella.

"You're…"

"Bella."

"Ok, Bella. Will he hurt me?"

"Only if you severely hurt me or Grace. He has a very kind heart, something that a lot of humans don't have. He won't hurt you." She said, smiling. He nodded, still shaking, and turned to me.

"So, are you just going to call me Mew? Or are you going to give me a name?" He asked me and I instantly knew what to name him.

"No, you're now known as Leonidas. I will give a new name to any pokemon who joins me, unless they already have one." I told the newly dubbed Leonidas, hugging him a little before stepping back.

"What's your name? I don't feel like calling you Master, if it's alright with you." He says, looking up at me. I smile at him while getting his data.

Pokemon: Mew

Name: Leonidas

Pokedex Number: 151

Species: New Species Pokemon

Type: Psychic

Scarcity: ?

Diet: ?

Ability: Synchronize

Height: 4'01"

Weight: 80 lbs

Cup Size: ? [female]

Cock Size: ? [male]

Strong Against: Poison, Fighting, Ghost**(I think… I totally forgot what Pyschic Pokemon are strong against, except for Fighting and Poison..Ya'll be awesome and tell me what can be pwned by Pyschic types!)**

Weak Against: Ghost, Dark

Evolves Into: None

Evolves From: None

Info: ?

"It's fine. My name is Xerxes." I tell him and start walking. Leonidas, Bella, and Grace run after me. I then curse myself and return Grace and Bella to their balls, then turn to Leo.

"What is it?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm a dumbass, I forgot I need to make a pact with you, if you're to be my Pokemon."

"Pact?"

"I have to have sex with you. Within 24 hours, or you can run off/be captured."

"WHAT?!"

"It's gotta happen, sorry." I sighed and looked at him, then started thinking again. I grinned and looked back at him. "Even though official Pokemon League rules state that a trainer must have sex with their Pokemon within 24 hours to keep them, they never really said how long the sex has to be. I could just do one thrust and that'll be the last time we ever discuss sex together, if you're alright with it."

"Well…Alright, but just one full thrust."

"Ok, come here.."

~~~After the super small gay lemon~~~

"You're really tight."

"Don't," Leo sniffs, a few tears come out from the pain, "remind me…" He muttered, rubbing his ass to make the pain stop.

**Jak: Well this was an interesting chapter.**

**Hunter: Can I kill them?**

**Jak: No.**

**Hunter: *growls***

**Jak: Review! *closes Word and traps Hunter in it***


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews~**

**Solrac III: Because in my version of this, the Pokemon can change between regular and anthro when they want/need to, and one of the 'laws' says that; 'any Pokemon found without wearing clothes unless in non-humanoid form will put into custody for a night and the trainer will be given a 1,000 Poke fine to get him or her out.' And yet, they don't give a damn about the wild Pokemon.**

Leonidas didn't want to talk about what happened, and I don't blame him in the least bit. It was awkward for both of us, and he still hurt a little. He was really, really tight. Leo drifted next to Bella the entire time she was out of her ball, and Grace halfway clung to me.

"….I just remember something that I read about." I suddenly said. All three of my pokemon looked at me, and I pointed to Leonidas. "You can pretty much use every move, so I can give you the Fly HM and you'd learn it! I don't need a Flying pokemon now~" I chirped.

"Uhh…I don't know if I'd be able to carry you, though…" He sheepishly said.

"You can also teleport. All I'd have to do is tell you where to go." I deadpanned. He thought for a moment and then face palmed.

"Why the hell didn't I think of doing that?… Arceus I can be an idiot sometimes. If I would've teleported, you wouldn't have captured me…"

"But, you captured yourself with one of my Poke Balls. And even if you teleported, I'd bet a 1,000 Poke that the guys who were chasing you would still figure out where you are. And with me, when you need to you can hide in said Poke Ball." I said. He nodded after a few seconds.

"And you wouldn't be with me, or Grace!" Bella inputted into our conversation, causing his pink cheeks to go a little redder than what they were. Then she hugged him, causing his nose to start bleeding. I snickered as he fainted, slid out of Bella's grip and hit the ground, leaving a red trail down her white shirt. It really was mine, but since the last shirt she had was used, she decided to wear my shirt instead of waiting in her poke ball for it to be cleaned. I honestly don't get why Pokemon have to wear clothes when they're not wild.

"You can just pick him up, Bella. It might make him happier." I told her and waited for her to pick him up, before going over and shifting his head so that it's above his chest and pinching the top of his nose until he stops bleeding. Grace watched me and hugged me when I stepped back.

"Hi~" She chirped.

"Oh, uh…Hi." I said back and started walking again. Our journey was uneventful, until we reached Viridian Forest, in which Leonidas woke up and struggled before going to his original form. Now Bella was holding a squirming 1'04" floating cat-like Mew. I sighed and put him back in his Poke ball, and not a moment too soon, as a trainer ran up to us.

**Jak: Yay for cliffhangers~ And yes, I did have to give him a Mew, so there. Please, Review!**

**Hunter:*snores***

**Jak:*pokes hunter in eye with stick***


	4. Chapter 4

**Jak: No reviews? Come on, review, guys! It keeps me happy, and me being happy means more chapters being spit out.**

"Hey." He said to me. "I'd be careful if I were you, because some of my friends are in here an they're itching to battle." He finished and milled around. I nodded in thanks and walked off with the others, soon letting Leonidas back out.

"Dude, you're a bloody shape shifter, just make yourself look like a different Pokemon." I face palmed at him and shook my head. Leonidas sweat dropped but did as I told him too, making himself look like a Butterfree. Bella hugged him again, causing his nose to bleed even more, getting all three of us to laugh at that. Leo got a hold of himself a few minutes later and we continued the walk through the forest, level grinding him and Grace up to their twenties now. We ran into some bug trainers, but Bella made easy money out of them. I then started thinking of getting a Pikachu.

"Hey, Xerxes, what're you thinking about?" Leonidas called to me, noticing that I was deeply in thought.

"I was thinking about getting a Pikachu to join us, it would help, seeing as one of the Gym leaders is a Water-type specialist….Unless you would be willing to be taught a few Electric moves, of course. To fight Flying and Water Pokemon, of course." I explained, and let Leonidas think for a moment.

"You might as well catch a Pikachu, even if I learn some moves, if I faint you'd still have a good chance of winning with one." He replied, and looked around. I did too, before looking up and realizing that the sun was slowly setting.

"Well, we can look for one tomorrow. Right now, let's eat." I said, and gathered some wood while Grace and Leonidas dug a pit and Bella erected a tent that I bought in Viridian City for us. I dumped a few armloads into the pit and signaled for Bella to set it on fire. Only, I couldn't find Bella. I frowned, then noticed that Leo was gone too, so it quickly dawned on me where they were. I shook my head while smirking and turned back to the fire, unpacking the food and waiting for them to get back.

"Where's Leo?" Grace asked me.

"With Bella." I deadpanned.

"What are they doing?"

"….What the hell do you think they're doing?"

"Playing?" The innocence on her face was extremely cute. I sighed and looked at her.

"They're either having normal sex or someone's getting head." I said, smirking more at the blush that grew on her face.

"….Oh." She muttered and turned away. I then got an idea.

"Hey Grace… How about we do the same?" She started blushing harder.

"Um…O-Ok…" She stuttered, and I knew she wanted to, but was nervous.

"We'll have some privacy, come on." I said and stepped into the tent, holding the flap open for her. She stepped in, and I deeply kissed her. Her blush grew, and since I was half an inch from her face, I could feel the heat, but she did kiss back. Hard. She moaned a little and I continued kissing her, while slowly unbuckling my belt and letting my pants drop to around my ankles. Grace cut the kiss and got down on her knees, rubbing my cock through my boxers and causing me to moan.

"So…what do I do next?…" Grace asked, looking up at me.

"Take it out, and do what you want, as long as it doesn't include biting." I told her as I rubbed her blushing head. She nodded, and slowly licked across the shaft, making me moan in pleasure. She did this for a while, before taking the head in and gently sucking on it. "Good…now try sucking harder…" I moaned out, gently holding her head. She did, and also bobbed her head a little, getting more of my shaft in with every other bob. Pretty soon, she was taking all of my cock into her mouth and sucking as hard as she could. I couldn't last much longer, so I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hmm?" She asked, causing vibrations to go through my cock and almost causing me to spew my load right there.

"I'm about to cum, do you want me to pull out?" She responded by bobbing her head faster and making vibrations with her mouth again. I grunted, and shot my cum down her throat, before pulling out and squirting once on her face. Grace swallowed the cum in her mouth, and tried licking the rest off as Bella walked back into the campsite.

"Xerxes? Grace? Where are you two?" She called out, looking around. Grace shrugged, stood up as I slid my pants back up, and walked out with me into the darkening sky.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hunter: Because somebody reviewed, I get to keep living. Here's the review response.**

**Ec115: Jak says thanks, and he will.**

"Oh, there you are! What were you two doing in the tent?" She asked, although I bet she pretty much knew.

"Pretty much what you and Leonidas were doing." I responded, noting said Mew had a grin on his face matched with a blush. I laughed, and went searching through my backpack for something for us to eat.

"What's for dinner?" Leo asked, looking in.

"PokeFood." I answered, hiding a grin.

"…" All three of them stared at me, glaring. In response, I pulled out several cans of fruit and beans, grinning.

"My version of PokeFood, at least." I said. Bella rolled her eyes, extended her hand out towards the pit, and some flames shot out, catching the sticks and leaves on fire instantly.

"I have a surprise for you, Xerxes." Bella said after we sat around the crackling fire.

"What is it?" I asked, curious.

"You'll see after dinner." She replied, grinning evilly. I sighed and continued eating my can of mixed fruit, wondering what Bella had for a surprise. After dinner, Bella pulled me into a small clearing about 20 yards from the campsite. "Alright, you can come on out now!" She called out, looking around. I heard some rustling to the right of me, and when I turned, there was an anthro Pikachu looking right back. She was wearing a cloth over her crotch to hide her pussy, but nothing else.

"W-Well hello t-there…" She mumbled, before looking down. I smiled at Bella.

"So, you found a Pikachu for me?" I asked.

"More like she found me. She really wants to be with a trainer, but considering she's low leveled, most trainers think she's weak and ignore her." Bella explained, and I frowned.

"What level is she?" I asked.

"Level 4, I think." Bella replied.

"Well then…I guess we'll have to train her a lot then. Everyone else is at least level 15 by now. Grace is probably gonna evolve soon, too." I said, running a hand through my hair before smiling at the Pikachu.

"So…You're…gonna let me come with you?" She asked, hopeful as hell. I nodded, and tossed a Poke Ball at her, hitting her in the thigh and capturing her instantly. Bella walked over to it, picked it up, and tossed it over to me, grinning.

"Happy? You got a bj from Grace and a new Pokemon joined us all in two hours!" She chirped, and walked back to the camp. I let the Pikachu out.

"So, what should I name you…" I mused as I slowly circled her, like a predator would circle it's prey. She kept following me with her head, and I could easily tell how nervous she was. "How about…Catlin?" I said, smirking.

"I-I'm fine with it M-Master…" She stammered, and I immediately frowned.

"You don't need to call me 'Master'. I don't consider you my slave. Just call me Xerxes." I said, kinda sharply, but not enough to hurt her emotionally.

"Alright, Xerxes…" She said, blushing and looking at her feet. I smiled a little from behind her, and wrapped my arms around her stomach, bringing her into an embrace.

"Good girl…" I whispered into her ear, before kissing her neck. I could feel the blush through her fur, and I inwardly grinned as I gently bit down, not hard enough to break the skin before sucking on her neck some more as I slowly explored her body with my hands. Her moaning was like sweet music to my ears, and I licked the bite marks as I fondled her breasts gently.

"Oh Xerxes…" She moaned out, fingering herself slowly.

"I take it you just want to fuck?" I breathed into her ear. She nodded, and slipped off the loincloth she was wearing.

"I'm not a virgin….I'm sorry if this displeases you…" She muttered, looking down.

"It's alright. It just means I don't have to hurt you…" I smiled, turning her around and lying her on the ground. I unbuckled my belt and slid down my pants, before gently lying down on top of her.

"Mmmm…The other Pokemon don't do this…" Catlin moaned out as I started rubbing my cock against her pussy before thrusting in all of the way. "AHH!" She moaned, a lot louder and wrapped her arms and legs around my waist and neck. I moaned at the warmth of her pussy and slowly started thrusting inside her, getting faster and harder every four or five thrusts.

"Oh Arceus Catlin…You feel so good…I don't know how much longer I can last!" I moaned out after a few minutes, getting close to my climax.

"Same here, Xerxes! Let's cum together." Catlin purred and came, sending me over the edge and making me spew my cum into her womb before collapsing next to her.

"Wow…That was good Catlin." I said, panting a little.

"Yea… You're really big, Xerxes." She commented, also panting some. I merely chuckled.

"So… Shall we go back?" I asked after regaining my breath, sitting up. Catlin yawned.

"Sure…I'm tired, could you carry me?" She asked.

"Lemme get dressed, first. Then I'll carry you." I said, getting up. I quickly pulled my pants back on, before couching down and grabbing her while she was sitting up.

"Thanks…" She mumbled, lying her head against my chest and slowly falling asleep, making me chuckle as I walked back to camp.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pussyisfood: Thanks**

**Guest: Yup. She did. And thanks.**

**"So how was it?" Bella asked as I carried Catlin back to the tent.**

"Fine." I answered and slipped in to lie her down and to get some sleep. As I slowly drifted off into a deep sleep, I felt the others come in and crowd around me and Catlin.

"Wake up, Xerxes. It's time to get to Pewter City." Catlin said, poking me awake.

"Alright, let's get going!" I chirped, waking the others up to help me take down the tent before we left, in kinda high spirits.

"…So…Where the hell are we?" Bella asked after a while of walking.

"No idea. Catlin, where are we?" I asked, turning to her.

"…I hate to say this, but I don't know, either. I just lived near where you found me, and didn't stray too far from it." She confessed, looking down at the ground. I frowned and looked around for something.

"What're you looking for?" Leo asked me after a while.

"A Bug or Grass type. They're able to instantly get the direction of any place in a forest." I explained, before stepping back as an Oddish tripped in front of me, scared.

"Please, help me, Mister!" She screamed, crawling backwards as a few Beedrill flew into the small clearing. It didn't take a Pokemon Professor to tell that they were angry.

"Alright. Bella, use flamethrower! Leonidas, Transform into Bella and do the same!" I called out, my battle mode being activated. Leonidas blushed at the command I gave him, but made himself into an exact copy of Bella, and using flamethrower alongside her. In seconds, the Beedrill were knocked out and severely burning them. While Bella and Leo were making crispy wasps, I held the Oddish close to me, her shivering body pressed up against me in fright.

"Alright, Bella that's enough. We don't want to kill them." Leonidas said, turning back into himself. Bella nodded and backed off until she was next to me and the Oddish.

"So, what did you do to piss them off?" I asked the frightened Oddish, who calmed down once she saw that she was safe.

"N-Nothing…" She mumbled, before pressing her head into my chest again. "I didn't do what they wanted…" I frowned at what she added.

"Well, you're safe now." I reassured her, smiling a little. She sniffed and nodded, before looking around.

"I take it, you want to get out of here?" She asked.

"Yes, please. It would be awesome if you could show me the way out of here." I replied, and she giggled a little.

"On one condition. You capture me." She said, and I smiled more.

"Deal. I'll capture you when we get to the gate that leads out of here." I said and patted her head.

"Alright. Follow me." She said, heading off to the North. We followed her for a while, ducking under branches and tripping over roots, while she seemed to glide straight through them. Nothing bad happened until Leonidas got whacked over the head by a falling branch.

"He's fine." I said, standing up after checking his head and feeling for a pulse. "He'll be taking a nap for a while, but he's fine." I wished that I could change him into his smaller form, so he'll be easier to carry, when he did it himself.

"…You can't explain that." Grace said, picking him up gently.

"Let's just keep going." I said, half face palming and looking at the Oddish.

"So, you thinking of a name for me?" She asked once we started walking again.

"Yea, I think I'll name you Alexis. If you're fine with that, of course." I said, after a few minutes.

"Alright, Master! My name will be Alexis." She chirped.

"You don't need to call me Master. Xerxes is fine." I replied, smirking a little. Alexis nodded.

"Alright, Xerxes. We're almost at the gate, just about a hundred yards more and we'll be there!" She said, smiling. In response, I tapped her back with a Poke Ball and captured her, before letting her back out.

"Thanks for showing us the way out of here. I hate to say this, but you all are gonna have to either go into your Poke Balls, or turn into your other form. We're getting into civilization now, and like I expressed a while ago, I don't like the rules but they are still the rules." I said, turning to the others. Grace and Alexis opted to go into their balls, while Catlin and Bella changed. I held Leonidas, glad that he already changed, and rubbed Bella's larger head.

"Arc.." She mumbled, and I face palmed.

"Really need to buy a translator…" I muttered, before adjusting Leo and walking through the gate and into the outskirts of Pewter City.

**Author's Note: Don't want to hear that you can't catch an Oddish in Viridian Forest. In my defense, I say that you can't get to where they're at in the games. Battle and Lemon is in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella: Aceswild13:*blushes* Jak says he could use one, for my kid's companion.**

We walked through the gate and emerged into nighttime Pewter City. Bella rubbing against my side and smirking, while I shifted Leonidas around in my arms to get a better grip on him and also to make him more comfortable, Catlin decided to sit on Bella, who didn't object. We made an odd quad, Leo getting the most stares. A simple growl from Bella made them turn away quickly.

"Wonder where that Center is…" I muttered, stopping to look around. The others did too, and Leo slowly came to.

"Arc!" Bella barked, waking up Leo a lot quicker.

[Gah! Don't do that!] He yelled, falling out of my grip but floating up near my head, startled.

"Hey Leo. Sleep well?" I asked, grinning at him, not really surprised that he could speak with his mind.

[Not really. My head hurts, and Bella yelling doesn't help in the least.] He replied, and looked around. [I'll take a look around, see if I can find the Center.] He said, floating up really fast before disappearing from our sight completely.

"While he's doing that, I'm gonna go buy some stuff." I said, jogging towards the PokeMart. Bella bounded after me, Catlin holding on for dear life. She did slow to a trot for Catlin's sake, though. A few moments later, I walked in with the two, smirking at the fact that the Marts operate 24/7 except on holidays.

"Arc?" Bella asked. I shrugged, since I couldn't understand her, and stepped up to the counter.

"May I help you?" The clerk asked, looking up from her book.

"Yes, I was wondering if the store had anymore PokeTranslators in stock at the moment." I said, looking around. She smiled and poked at the laptop on the glass table next to her.

"As a matter of fact, we had a new shipment come in today. In which color would you like it to be?" She asked, typing words in.

"Anything except pink." I requested simply. She nodded, typed some more words, and pulled out a new black PokeTranslator from the laptop's item tray.

"That'll be 1,000,000 Poke." She said, holding out her hand.

"Aright…" I said, and pulled out a checkbook, before scribbling down what was needed. "There you go." I said, giving it to her and accepting the Translator, before putting it in my ear.

"You're related to Red?!" She asked, staring at me in disbelief.

"He's my grandfather." I said, before walking out and having a bunch of pink suddenly fill my vision.

"Poke Ball! NOW!" Leo yelled into my ear, scrambling to get to his. I grabbed it off of my vest and almost punched him with it, the pink going away as he was sucked in. Literally seconds after he disappeared, the people from yesterday that were chasing him ran past me, skidding to a stop ten yards away.

"Go this way, I'll go that way!" The man of the trio said, pointing one way while running off in another direction. The female and Pokemon nodded, running off where he pointed.

"What the hell do they want with him?" Bella growled, flames in her eyes.

"No clue. Let's get our asses to the Center, so we can let him back out." I replied, then mentally started talking to him.

[Yo, Leo. Did you find the Center?] I asked him, closing my eyes.

[…I don't even want to know, but yes. Go two blocks to your right, and down two streets.] He replied panicking a little.

[Alright. And since you're a Psychic Pokemon, I'm able to connect minds with you.] I explained, running towards the Center.

"Fuck you. Get on my back." Bella said, barreling into me and knocking me onto her back, before bolting towards the Center, causing me to grip onto her body tightly.

"Less fast!" Catlin yelled, half under me. I held her close to me so she wouldn't fall off, while still clinging to the fire type. When we got there, we scared the hell out of some of the people inside.

"Hi Nurse Joy! We need a room, quickly!" I called, sliding off of Bella and stepping up to the counter.

"Sure thing. All I need is 100 Poke for the night, if you please!" She said, smiling. I nodded, fished out the bill, handed it to her, and accepted the key labeled '3' from her.

"Room 3. Got it. I'll see you in the morning!" I chirped, following leading Bella into the back and shutting the door behind her.

[Is it safe now?] Leo asked.

[Yea, you can come on out.] I replied, while releasing the others. Alexis popped out with Grace, while Leo came out on his own accord.

"So, we're gonna make our pact now, Xerxes?" Alexis asked, turning back into her normal form.

"Uh, yea. Um, could the rest of you go into your Poke Balls until we're done?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head. Bella, Grace, and Catlin nodded before pushing the buttons on the Poke Balls, but Leo was blushing madly.

"D-Do you think I could join in?" He asked, face bright red.

"If Alexis is alright with it, I have no problem." I said, turning to her.

"Sure, if you're up for Oral until Xerxes cums." She replied, while I started getting undressed. Leo nodded and as his cock started poking out from his sheath, he went into his other form and stroked his hardening cock.

"You a virgin?" I asked Alexis as she got on her hands and knees in front of me and Leo.

"Nope." She said, before swallowing his cock and started sucking hard instantly, causing him to moan loudly. I smirked, grabbed her hips, and shoved mini Xerxes into his favorite kind of place; her pussy. Me and Leo started thrusting into her hard, moaning a little at the feeling of her pussy and mouth. Her pussy was very tight, for someone who wasn't a virgin.

"Damn, you're tight!" I grunted, thrusting faster. She gave me a thumbs up, not stopping her assault on Leo's cock. I could tell he was enjoying this, as his tongue was out and he was already panting. "Liking this, Leo?" I asked, smirking.

"Uh huh.." He moaned, holding her head down and causing her to deep throat him. I could tell that I was getting close already.

"Gonna cum…" I groaned, before spewing my load into her and pulling out.

"Damn, I haven't even gotten close yet." Leo said, chuckling. I gritted my teeth and pulled on some boxers, before lying down next to them.

"Shut up, or you'll be forced to watch the battle tomorrow." I said, before turning onto my side and gave them a little privacy.

**Author's Note: Updated! Battle actually will be next chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aceswild13: No rush, dude. No rush…**

**Scarredskull5: K. Leo is definitely a Mew. No bullshitting here.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Circles by Hollywood Undead. If you want a description of Leo's voice, it's kinda like the one Deuce used in the song. (What he sang)**

"What the hell do you mean the Gym's fully booked?!" I yelled at the guy standing outside the doors.

"I'm sorry, but the Leader's getting swamped with Trainers asking for battles, she can't take any time off, even if you're Red's grandchild. You'll have to buy a ticket to be able to battle her from one of the other trainers, unless you want to wait two weeks." He explained, frowning. I nodded, and walked back to the Center with Leo.

"Hey, I think there's a Talent Show for a ticket, over at the gate to Viridian Forest!" He said suddenly, pointing at a notice on the board next to the door.

"One spot left. Very convenient. Says the ticket is for tomorrow, too! You wanna enter?" I said, looking at him.

"Sure." He said, ripping off the sheet and running to the gate. I followed after him, and let out Bella too.

"You here to watch, or to compete?" A person asked me.

"Compete, do I have to sign up or something?" I asked.

"Just take this card and step up when it's your turn." He said, giving me a card with the number 10 on it.

"Alright." I said, helping Leo and Bella maneuver through the crowd. Leo dressed up in some of my clothes today, and I'm now glad, as I already picked up a song to sing with him. We waited and watched nine trainers do their talents, while silently plotting our routine together in our heads.

"Thank you for that performance! Now, would number ten step up, please?" A guy who had a microphone asked, looking throughout the crowd for us. I waved my hand, before hopping up onto the makeshift stage, helping Leo up once I faced the crowd. "So, what're you gonna do?" He asked, looking at us.

"Sing." I simply said, pulling out a CD. "Mind if I play the instrumental version of the song on a CD player, to help?" I asked.

"I'll do it." he said, taking it and putting it into his CD player. All of a sudden, the beginning of 'Circles' by Hollywood Undead started playing.

[Remember Leo, you're Deuce while I'm Johnny 3 Tears] I reminded him and gave him a mic, while accepting one for myself.

[Got it.] He replied, before turning to the crowd, and more importantly, Bella. She was the one we decided to direct it to, a good reason to have her out of her Poke Ball at the moment. Nobody in the gate except for me knew who he was looking at, though.

_"Take my hand, let's go. Somewhere we can rest our souls."_ He started, somewhat offering his hand out.

_"We'll sit where it's warm, you say look we're here alone."_ He placed the hand on his chest.

_"I was running in circles, I hurt myself. Just to find my purpose. Everything was so worthless, I didn't deserve this, but to me you were perfect."_ He placed his hand over his eyes.

_"I'm scattered through this life. If this is life I'll say goodbye. She's gone like an angel, with wings let me burn tonight! I was running in circles, I hurt myself. Just to find my purpose. Everything was so worthless, I didn't deserve this, but to me you were perfect."_ He finished, and I took over half a second after he stopped.

_"I see me, writing on this paper. Praying for some savior. Wishing to intake her, and save her. In a world so, so godless, so thoughtless, I don't know how we wrought this, all the love that you brought us."_ I began, wiping fake tears from my eyes.

_"It feels like I'm killing myself. Just wheeling myself. Just to pray for some help. I'd give it all just to have, have your eternity. Cause it's all that assures me. It's worth all that hurts me."_ I inwardly grinned at the stunned faces of the crowd, and continued.

_"I'd give you my heart, and let you just hold it. I'd give you my soul but I already sold it. On that day, that day I walked away in December. I will always remember. I'll regret it forever_." I sang, also placing a hand over my chest, above my heart.

_"I remember brown eyes, so sad and blue skies. Turned to darkness and night. I'm so sick of the fight. I won't breath unless you breath, won't bleed unless you bleed. Won't be unless you be, 'til I'm gone and I can sleep."_ I finished my part, and looked at Leo as he resumed.

_"I was running in circles, I hurt myself. Just to find my purpose. Everything was so worthless, I didn't deserve this, but to me you were perfect."_ He placed his hand over his eyes again.

_"I was running in circles, I hurt myself. Just to find my purpose. Everything was so worthless, I didn't deserve this, but to me you were perfect."_

_"I've gone away, seen better times than yesterday…"_ He said depressingly.

_"I hurt myself!"_ I said without using the mic, to make it sound more like the actual song.

_"It's hard to say, that everything will be okay…" He said depressingly again._

_"I hurt myself!" I also said again, looking at the guy who was giving the ticket away.''_

_"I've gone away, seen better times than yesterday…"_

_"I hurt myself!"_

_"It's hard to say, that everything will be okay…"_

_"I hurt myself!"_ I gently called out, ending the song. We stepped back, and bowed to an eruption of applause.

"Well I think it's clear who should be getting this ticket!" He said into his mic, before looking at me. "What's you two's names?" He muttered.

"Xerxes and Leonidas." I replied, pointing at me and him in turn. He nodded, and stood straight up again.

"The ticket for tomorrows' battle with the gym leader shall go to Xerxes and Leonidas!" He called out dramatically, before turning and handing me the ticket and shaking my hand.

"Thank you, sir." I said, before hopping off the stage and going over to Bella, who was sitting patiently by the door.

"Good job, Xerxes." She barked, grinning. I grinned back, and scratched her head.

"Leo, time to rest up for the battle. You, Grace, and Alexis will be battling, as the ticket says 3 vs. 3 for the match." I said, jabbing my thumb over at the Center. He nodded, grabbed me and Bella, and teleported us there.

~The next day~

We got up half an hour before our battle with the Gym Leader, Melody. She, like her father, uses Rock Pokemon but also has a Ground one, too.

"Here's the plan. I'll send Grace and Alexis out against the Rock types, while Leo goes up against the Ground type." I muttered to myself, before taking Leonidas' shoulder and teleporting away with the others in their Poke Balls.

"I hate teleporting…makes me queasy for a second…" Leo groaned out, before straightening up and walking inside with me.

"I take it you're my next challenger?" Melody called out at me from across the field.

"Yup." I said, letting Bella out so she could watch from the stands.

"Alright, instead of a 3 on 3 match as the ticket you have says, I can only do a 1 on 1 match, as my other two Pokemon are currently in the Center." Melody apologized.

"It's alright with me, I just have to change my game a little then." I said, smiling. I nodded at Leo, who stepped forward in the guise of a Magikarp.

"That's what you're using? A Magikarp?!" She asked, before laughing hard.

"No, I'm using this!" I said dramatically, Leo changing back to looking like a Mew, causing her to gasp.

"Impossible…How did you capture a Mew?!" She questioned, her mouth dropping down.

"I'll tell you if you beat him." I challenged, causing her to nod.

"Alright. Prepare to be defeated! Go, Vikki!" She yelled, sending out a Golem.

"Oh I hate Golems…" Leonidas groaned.

"Why?" I asked.

"They like blowing up…" He muttered.

"Vikki, use Explosion!"

[Shit, use Protect when she explodes!] I quickly ordered. The Golem ran forward, and blew up quickly, sending dust everywhere and obscuring the battlefield. The Golem was able to stumble out of the cloud and smirk at me.

"We win." She stated, confident of herself.

[Leo?] I asked, hoping he was still conscious.

[I'm here…] He muttered. [Just invisible.]

[Alright shock and awe!] I said. Nothing happened for a few seconds, but then Vikki suddenly collapsed, knocked out by an unseen force.

"The hell?!" Melody gasped, while I grinned.

"Good job, Leonidas!" I called out, and felt him hug me from behind.

"Thanks for telling me to use Protect, I never thought of doing that myself." He whispered in my ear, before kissing my neck and letting go.

"…wtf dude…" I muttered, as he turned visible. Melody frowned, but returned Vikki and walked over to me.

"Hate to say it, but you won. Here, take the Boulder Badge." She said, holding it out. I accepted it with a smile, thanked her, and went outside, to go to Mt. Moon.

**A/N: Don't remember if it's Boulder Badge or Stone Badge. And don't really care.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Scarredskull15: Yes, "A Magikarp?!" indeed…**

**Aceswild13: Gonna be truthful here; I don't know if I can use him. No offence to you, but the most assoholic trainer I can probably do in my current style of writing would be Bagel, and that's mostly because he won't be popping up that often. I ask that you would try to give me a different OC, probably a cheerful one or at least another depressed one.**

**A/N: That review reply was the longest bloody one I've ever done! Good job Aces, you made me tired! (At the time of typing this review/AN hurriedly, it is 11:50 and my phone loses its service in 10 minutes, so I'm rushing to get all of the reviews from my other stories down so I don't need to worry too much about them. -Typed in on 1-08-2013-)((It officially went off of my service at 7:31 PM, 1-9-13, about three hours before I finished this chapter and put it on my flash drive, so until I can pay the bill, don't expect a post in any of my stories for at least two weeks. :\)**

"Alright guys! Ready to go to Mt. Moon?" I chirped, slinging my backpack over my shoulder.

"All ready!" Bella barked, and the others nodded. After leaving the gate that lead to Route 4, they went back to their anthro forms.

"Ahhh…Feels good to be able to walk like this again…" Catlin moaned out, stretching her legs. I smirked at her, earning a glare. "Shut up! You don't need to be like us when you're in town!" She growled. I rolled my eyes and continued walking after Leonidas, politely declining offers for battles from the Trainers.

"I feel weird…" Grace suddenly said, clutching her stomach and making me worried.

"Are you ok?" I asked, starting to go over to her when she suddenly burst into a bright light that blinded all of us except Leonidas, who turned into a Zubat before this happened.

"She's evolving!" He said, 'looking' at us. I found that creepy when I noticed his face without eyes, just eye sockets. "…Is she done?" He asked, right before the light faded.

"Yea, she's now a Wartortle." I said, going over and hugging her tightly. She smiled and hugged back, while Leo returned to us as an anthro Mew.

"Nice bod, Grace." Leo said, smirking. She blushed at this, but then giggled and winked at him.

"Alright, I need to get your Dex update…" I muttered, Bella pulling it out of my backpack and handing it to me. "Thanks, mum." I smiled at her and scanned Grace.

Pokemon: Wartortle

Name: Grace

Pokedex Number: 008

Species: Turtle Pokemon

Type: Water

Scarcity: Ultra-Rare

Diet: Mainly fish based products, as well as fruit and wheat products.

Ability: Torrent

Height: 5'07"

Weight: 114.9lbs

Cup Size: D [female]

Cock Size: 8" [male]

Strong Against: Fire, Ground, Rock

Weak Against: Grass, Electric

Evolves Into: Blastoise [At lvl 36]

Evolves From: Squirtle

Info: Wartortle are more forthcoming than their pre-evolved forms; both in bed and in battle. They're wetter than Squirtle, and still have very tight pussies. They may be a little more rash, but still are extremely cheerful.

"Wow, I'm gonna have to 'sample' your pussy later, Grace." Leo said, grinning at her.

"Fine with me." She replied seductively. I sighed and rolled my eyes as mini Leo decided that he didn't like his cage anymore and wanted out.

"You two can screw each other when we get to Mt. Moon; there's a Center there. Let's just get there first." I said, pushing myself into them and interrupting their thoughts, before they decided to refocus on the current task.

"Alright!" Grace chirped, skipping ahead of me and taking the lead.

"Waaahhhh!" I heard a voice cry, causing me to run in that direction. When I skidded to a stop, I saw a Cubone slumped against a tree trunk, tears running down his skull mask.

"Hey there…" I soothingly said, crouching about five feet away from him to keep him from being too scared. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"My Mother…She was killed…" He sniffled, rubbing one of his eyes through an eye socket.

"By who?" I asked, as the others started catching up to me.

"B-By T-Team R-Rocket.." He stuttered out, hiccupping a little while trying to breath normally.

"Where did she die?" I ask, looking around, not smelling anything that would give hint of a slain Marowak.

"In Lavender Town…" He mumbled, to where I barely caught what he said.

"If she died there, why are you all the way across Kanto?" I asked, confused.

"I-I ran away as long as I could…" He said, finally starting to calm down, before hugging me tightly and getting my shirt wet with his tears. "I miss her so much!" He wailed, releasing the fury of a thousand tears into my chest. I just held him there, gently stroking his back while ignoring the feel of a skull pressing into my ribs. Me and him stayed in that position for a while, and just when I started to show a little discomfort, he slowly stopped and looked up at me.

"You feeling better?" I asked.

"N-Not really…Just glad you didn't laugh at me…Or call me a crybaby like everyone else does…" He mumbled, leaning into my chest again.

"I don't want to make any Pokemon suffer, either emotionally or physically." I informed him, rubbing his head.

"R-Really?" He asked, looking straight up to look at me.

"Really." I said, causing him to crack the first smile I've seen him make, and probably also being his first time in a while.

"Cool!" He said, eyes sparkling a little, probably because of the recent tears.

"Uh, is that your mother's skull…?" I asked, suddenly having a suspicion.

"…Yea…All Cubone take the skulls of their dead mothers…" He confessed.

"Well, at least it's clean…" I mumbled.

"Hey, mister. Do you think I can go with you? If you're heading to Lavender Town by any chance…I want to say goodbye to Mom…" He suddenly asked.

"I'll make you a deal. You become part of my team, I take you to Lavender Town and let you say goodbye to your Mum." I said, looking down at him seriously.

"Well…Will you take care of me?" He asked, suddenly cautious.

"You'll be a part of my family. I treat my family well." I stated. He smiled and gently nuzzled one of the Poke Balls on my waist, voluntarily capturing himself. As soon as the Poke Ball dinged, I let him back out.

"Could I keep my name?" He asked, looking cutely up at me.

"What was it? Because I'm going to need it to register you in my PokeDex." I asked.

"It was Steven." He informed me.

"Alright, your name is Steven." I said, before scanning him.

Pokemon: Cubone

Name: Steven

Pokedex Number: 104

Species: Lonely Pokemon

Type: Ground

Scarcity: Rare

Diet: Mainly fruit and wheat products.

Ability: Rock Head/Lightning Rod (This Pokemon has Lightning Rod)

Height: 5' 03"

Weight: 114.9lbs

Cup Size: C [female]

Cock Size: 7" [male]

Strong Against: Fire, Steel, Rock, Poison

Weak Against: Grass, Water, Ice

Evolves Into: Marowak [lvl. 28]

Evolves From: None

Info: Cubone may be one of the most shy species of Pokemon, and thus one of the rarest to be captured. It wears the skull of its dead mother, and nobody knows what their hidden face looks like, as they use a special liquid to chemically attach the inside of the skull to the flesh of the face. They are not very skilled in bed, or battling at first, but over time they gradually get a little better, until they evolve.

"Hm, so even if I wanted to, I can't remove your mother's skull?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry, but no, Master." He confessed, looking down.

"Hey, don't call me Master. Call me Xerxes." I said, frowning.

"Alright, Xerxes." He muttered, before seeing Bella and gasped, running over to her and hugging her leg tightly.

"Yes?" She asked, looking down at him.

"C-Could you be my new mother?" He asked, very hopeful and smiling cutely, causing Bella to giggle.

"Sure, sweetie. But that means that you can call Xerxes your brother, if you'd like." She told him, gently picking him up and cradling him.

"Brother! I have a brother!" He cheered, careful not to whack our (in my case, technically) adoptive mother over the head with his bone club. I smiled and went over to them, rubbing his head.

"…There's still one problem…" I muttered to him, causing him to look at me in confusion.

"What is it?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I have to make a Pact with you to allow you to stay on my team." I said.

"Pact?" He was still confused.

"I'll explain…" Bella said, then started explaining about 'the Pidgey and the Beedrill' to him.

**A/N: Don't care if you consider it incest or not, Xerxes will have a lemon with Steven in the next chapter. It is 10:18 PM when I typed this Author's Note, and will be the last time you read one from me for a while, sorry about this…Jak3combat, signing off, temporarily.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**WARNING: GAY SEX, AND TO SOME, INCEST IN THIS CHAPTER! IF YOU DO NOT CARE FOR IT, ARE OFFENDED OR ARE DISTURBED BY IT, YOU DO NOT NEED TO READ THIS CHAPTER. JUST WAIT FOR THE NEXT ONE TO BE POSTED TO CONTINUE READING! THIS CHAPTER IS ENTIRELY A LEMON AND FILLER! YOU HAVE HAD THE WARNING; now enjoy! ;)**_

**Reviews from my brief time off of the review phone!:**

**Liverandonions, Part 1: First off, I want to tell you something very important; haters are my motivators. You are probably just doing this because you don't like the way I write. Nobody can write perfectly. If you don't like it, don't pretend you're the site's 'cleanser', because that's what the Mods are for. Because I know you half report stories for 'personal' reasons, I take it that you don't know squat about writing stories. Main rule; if you don't like it, give a CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM and go on with your business. Fuck off; by what you're saying, at least a third of the stories on FanFiction should be deleted just because the mods for this website are a little too timid or lazy to put up an MA rating for stories. I also know you went 'Anonymous' to report Espeon of Shadows, saying that you're a member of that same group, and that group doesn't like it if its members are anon while reporting. I'm not scared of you, even though I know you've been a douche bag and killed off some rather excellent stories, labeling them as 'personal reasons' to do so because you can't actually write for shit. So, fuck off, and have a nice day.**

**Liverandonions, Part 2: Also, I don't care if you're a proud member of Heaven; you're not paid to go around and report every story that has what should be an MA rating on it. As I've said in the first half of this reply, the Mods need to add that rating to it. Then, it would be a little easier with submissions on the writers' parts, as we have to add in extra details on the story summary to give off warnings, wasting space when we could be using that for something better in the summary. And again, go fuck off. Not many people who reads these M stories like whiny assholes like you, go fuck yourself, you stupid little twit.**

**(End constructive reply/Midget rant)**

**Mr. Gray Grey: Nah, he's Kantonian. Pretty much like me, as is the other characters, except for their conditions. (Although I'm slowly turning into Stephan o.o) I was watching 300 when I was thinking of the name, and decided Xerxes would be alright. Then I had to think of a name for Leo, and thought of Leonidas. You can think of it as a little Xerxes x Leonidas if you want to ;p Thanks for saying it's good, that makes me happy, unlike the review I have from a certain liver person, which is replied from above.**

**Scarredskull15: A pact! A pact! My kingdom for a pact! (or two ;p)**

**Aceswild13: As I've asked before, please don't PM me the OCs, just review their bio to me, that way I can actually read it and not forget about it, as I don't really have a internet savvy computer. I read my reviews off of my 'ghetto' phone and type up the replies onto my 'ghetto' laptop, put the stories onto my phone, and upload on school computer. Sorry if this impedes you in any way.**

**Author's Note: As this story will more than likely be reported by the asshole known as 'AU Jake' or liverandonions, if this story gets deleted or the account, I have one thing to say to you all; it's been a nice run, and I will post a note in the description of a new account, which I will just add a 2 or 3 on the end, or make the 'j' a J, and tell you where to go for them if you want to continue reading. I will continue posting the 'non MA' stories on that account. I don't know what'll happen, but if this does happen, it was meant to from the beginning. Until then, I will continue updating my stories. Wish me luck!**

Steven sweated as he looked from Bella to me quickly.

"Uhh…you're kidding, right…?" He muttered, backing up into Bella.

"I'm sorry, Steven. I have to for you to be able to stay on my team. Otherwise, someone else'll capture you and you won't be able to do what you want to. With me, I let you do what you want to." I apologized, frowning a little. He thought for a while, before slowly dropping his head and turning around.

"Ok…Just do it gently…" He muttered, looking at the ground. I returned everyone else, picked him up gently, to his confusion, and walked off of the path and behind a cluster of trees.

"First off, I can't have sex with you like you are; you have to go anthro for it to happen. Second; you might actually like it, so try to cheer up!" I said, putting him on the ground and turning him towards me.

"An..thro?" He asked, confused.

"It's where you look a little like me, but are still completely you. Just try to picture you looking like a human version, and go from there." I said, standing back. He nodded, squeezed his eyes shut, and adopted a constipation face as his thinking pose. After a few seconds, he exploded into blue light and suddenly shot up to a little over five feet, his tail shooting out of the base of his spine to about a yard longer, his bone club getting bigger and thicker (That's what she said ;p), the skull on his head growing along with his, and his feet and hands growing additional toes and fingers, respectively. His mask stopped at his nose and went around his mouth to his chin, like a Hollywood Undead mask.

"Alright, you did good!" I said when the light disappeared, hugging his naked body and causing him to blush massively, the bone mask heating up a little. He smiled weakly, before I suddenly locked our lips together, surprising him.

"Mmpfgh!" He protested weakly, his eyes wide. But as I continued my assault on his lips, he gave in and kissed back. After kissing him for a moment, I gently shoved my tongue into his mouth and explored it, while surprising him again. Our tongues fought for dominance, and I won, as he had to pull away first to take a breath.

"Heh, I win." I grinned at him, pulling off my shirt.

"I guess you did…" He said sheepishly, his cock slowly standing to attention as I got undressed.

"Hmm.. By any chance, are you attracted to other guys?" I asked as I noticed his cock poking up.

"I-I guess…" He mumbled, looking down in shame, causing me to frown.

"Hey, if you're just interested in guys, it's alright with me. I'm not offended or disgusted, I want to promote whatever sexuality my team members have. If you're gay, you get to sleep with me and Leo, at the moment." I said, placing a hand on his shoulder while using the other to gently grab his chin and tilt his head up to meet my eyes with his. As I stared into his sky blue eyes, he unbuckled my pants and pulled them down, before grabbing my cock and start to stroke it slowly, causing me to moan quietly.

"So…You just stick it in me?" He asked, looking down at my 8" cock.

"I recommend you suck on it to get it wet, so it won't hurt as much the first time." I said, gently pushing him down onto his knees and effectively making him crotch level.

"O-Ok…" He said, taking a cautious lick to the head of my cock. I rubbed his head, and helped him when he stumbled a little.

"Now, suck on it…" I said after he licked my shaft for a while. He nodded a little, sticking the head into his mouth slowly and sucking gently on it, slowly inching along the shaft. I noted that, for a Ground type, his mouth was rather wet, as I bobbed his head with a hand. After a few minutes of me doing half of the work, he finally mustered up enough courage to do it himself, bobbing his head and sucking hard while his eyes were closed, enjoying the sounds of my moaning. Right before I came, he pulled off and gave a teasing lick to the shaft, smirking at me.

"How was that?" He asked. I smiled at him as my orgasm faded away slowly.

"Very good. Not as good as mom, but she's been able to have more practice." I told him, helping him back up. "Now, turn around and bend over. If you want, grab a tree to help keep you steady for a while." I told him. He did as I asked, and I slung his tail over my shoulder and rubbed my cock against his ass.

"I-It'll still hurt, right?" He asked, tensing up.

"Not if you start relaxing, bro. Just do what I tell you to, and it'll be fine…" I said as I pushed into him slowly, getting a sharp gasp and a tense ass as a reply.

"At least warn me…" He muttered. I rubbed his thigh for a reply and pushed in deeper, getting hisses in pain and grunts from him, but the saliva that he coated my cock with did him some good, it eased the pain a little and let me slide in easier. He let out a low groan as I sunk in to the hilt, burying all eight inches of my cock into his ass. I paused there, letting him get used to the new intruder.

"You ready to continue?" I asked after giving him a minute.

"Yea, you can keep going." He said after getting a better grip on the tree in front of him. I nodded and continued, thrusting gently into him and causing him to moan quietly. "You feel good…" He muttered, barely loud enough for me to hear him say it, causing me to quicken my pace while smirking.

"Enjoying this, are we?" I asked, rubbing the base of his tail, which the tip wagged in reply. "I thought so." I thrusted faster and harder, getting louder moans for each one, until I was full out ramming into him.

"Yes! Cum inside me!" He half screamed when he felt my cock starting to throb, signifying that I was gonna orgasm. I grinned at what he said, grabbed his waist, and buried my cock into him, sending a stream of cum deep into him.

"Wow… You're tight…" I said, pulling out and sitting on the ground behind him, panting a little.

"Mmm… You up for the other way?" He asked once we caught our breath, facing me and rubbing his still hard cock.

"Sure. Why not? It could be an interesting experience for the both of us." I said, getting on my knees.

**A/N: FINISHED! Whew. First gay lemon I've ever wrote, all by myself anyway. Not new to the gay thing, just new to writing it. Tell me what you guys think of it, and wish for me not getting kicked off!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Whew! Long chapter inbound!**

**Reviews!:**

**Pokefam15: Thanks, I honestly couldn't remember. . If I decide to do a run through each story with a T version (Except for Unova, which will have a M version), I will make it the Stone Badge, just to make it cooler. (- More than likely will happen.)**

**Feraligatr: Dem parents. And dem nude humanoid pokemon.**

**Scarredskull15: Dem sour lemons.**

**RockytheTyranitar: Considering he was probably just trolling me, as he said on his profile, yea, I'm safe. And thanks for the OC, I'll introduce him this chapter!**

**AnimeFan215: Thanks, it's always nice for my readers to tell me that I'm doing good! ^^**

**Guest(s?): Thanks for the reviews!**

We lay panting on the ground there for a while, panting.

"Well…that was really different…" I muttered, rubbing Steven's chest as he curled up to me, looking content in my lap.

"Yea…But I'm glad it was a good different…" He muttered, and fell asleep.

"Sleep good, 'lil bro." I muttered, kissed his dead mother's skull, and returned him to his Poke Ball, before throwing a shirt on and standing up, getting a pair of pants on too.

"So, you two enjoyed it?" Bella asked, popping out of her Ball.

"Yea, it was unusual, to say the least." I replied, stretching my body and popping some bones. I then yawned, causing Bella to smile.

"Are you tired?" She asked, changing to her other form.

"Kinda…Taking it up the ass can do that to ya…" I muttered, trying to stay awake.

"Here, sit on my back. At least let me do that for you, you won't be able to get to the Center in front of Mt. Moon like you are." She said, nudging me onto her back. I gently gripped her neck fur as she started off, being careful to not let me slip off and hurt myself. I leaned forward and kissed the top of her head, causing her to heat up a little.

"One good thing about adopting Steven for you; you're not his real mother, so he won't literally have your head." I randomly said, rubbing her neck.

"Yea…I feel sorry for Cubones…They have to grow up on their own, unless the father decides to stay, which, more often that not, doesn't usually happen…" She murmured, slowing down. I yawned and stretched, before rewrapping my arms around her and holding on gently.

"It's in their nature though. They can't help it. At least Steven will be able to grow up with a family." I said. Bella just nodded and nudged me off when we got to the Center.

"Get off, I can't have you on me or I'll end up knocking you out with the doorframe." She said, before opening the door for me as I woozily staggered into the lobby. There was only one trainer in there with Nurse Joy.

"Hey Nurse Joy, do you think you can heal my Pokemon and give me a room for the night?" I asked once I got up to the counter.

"Well, we don't have anymore rooms available, but you can sleep on one of the couches out here, as long as you don't…'interact' with your Pokemon. But I can heal them for you." She said, frowning a little.

"That's perfect!" I said, returning Bella and handing over my Poke Balls. Joy nodded, accepted them, and healed them before giving them back.

"You can have that couch over in the corner. Good night!" She said, pointing over to a corner. I nodded, walked past the sleeping trainer, who had a Blastoise sleeping next to him. She was beautiful, and I hoped that Grace would look like her when she fully evolved. I smiled to myself and lied down, before letting Steven and Alexis out.

"You two can sleep with me tonight, but you'll have to be clothed." I said, pulling out some shorts and shirts for them. They nodded, and got dressed while Nurse Joy looked away. When they finished, Alexis lied down on top of me and Steven on my left.

The next morning, I got up because Steven accidentally pushed me and Alexis off of the couch, causing me to land painfully on the ground and making me groan, which made Alexis wake up.

"Morning…" She yawned, getting up and off of me, before helping me up, smiling sweetly.

"Steven…get up…" I groaned, popping my back. Steven mumbled something and turned, causing me to sigh and return him to his Ball.

"So, what're we having for breakfast?" Alexis asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Food…" I mumbled and slowly walked towards the cafeteria, stomach growling. Alexis sighed and followed after me.

**~~While Eating~~**

Leonidas froze during a bite of a bagel.

"What is it, Leo?" I asked, putting down my fork and looking at him. His eyes glazed over for a second before turning to me.

"Return the others. NOW." He ordered, scaring me a little, but I did as he asked. As soon as I finished, he turned to his smaller form, grabbed my head, and teleported, causing me to go dizzy. I shut my eyes, and as soon as he let go of me I felt solid ground underneath my feet, causing me to reopen my eyes.

"The hell, dude?!" I asked, looking around.

[Arceus called for a meeting. I didn't want to leave you behind.] He explained, floating near my head.

"…Don't see anyone else…" I muttered, rubbing the back of my head.

[I'm always one of the first ones here when he calls for a meeting. It'll take a few minutes for the others to appear.] Leo said, looking around.

"Who usually appears after you?" I asked.

[Kyurem.] He said. [Ah, here she comes now.] He said as two people and a blue Pokemon appeared.

"That her?" I asked, pointing at the Pokemon.

[No, that's Cobalion. That's her.] He said, pointing at the girl of the group, who was wearing a mask that looked like it was made of ice from where I was standing.

"That girl? How is she Kyurem?" I asked, confused.

[She's in her human form. She mentally told us of the fact that she chose a trainer for something important. Don't know what it is, but if she's awake….] He explained, before trailing off without finishing.

"So, who's coming next?" I asked, leading him away from the apparently awkward topic.

[Uh, Latias and Latios. And, technically, they're the first ones here. They've been called in from a different time for some reason. Me, Kyurem, Cobalion, and the other two Sacred Knights are in the same time, as well as the other Kanto and Unova Legendaries.] He answered.

"Unova?" I asked, confused.

[Like most of the other regions, it's an island. It has a weird area in the middle of it, though. As I am not from Unova or have ever been there, please don't ask me what is there, you're better off asking her Trainer. And if you expect a reply; you won't get one. He's mute.] He explained before adding, looking up as a third group appeared.

"I can easily tell that they're Latias and Latios." I said before Leonidas could say something.

[They're really old in our time, about 200 or so. Right now, Latias is about 20 and Latios is only a week or so.] Leo said instead.

"And how old would that make their Trainer?" I asked.

[Because he's immortal; 210.] He replied.

"How the hell is he immortal?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

[Hoenn government.] He simply replied.

"Ah." I said, nodding, before releasing Bella and making a small conversation with her, before Leonidas interrupted us.

[Arceus is coming.] He suddenly said, tensing up as Arceus walked into the room in an anthro form, causing me to shut up.

"Why are there humans here?!" He demanded of Kyurem.

"Arceus, you know how I've chosen a Trainer for myself, apparently these humans were selected by other Legendaries. So, Latios, Latias, and Mew have been captured by them." She answered, not even fazed.

[That's right! …Well, I had no choice but to pick Xerxes…] Leo exclaimed, flying over to Arceus after glancing at me.

"I was captured by a Pokemon Professor a few years ago, and Stephan chose me out of the vast amount of Pokemon he had." Latias said.

"My Egg was found by a cruel Trainer, but Stephan saved me." Latios added, frowning.

"…So…who are you?" 'Stephan' walked over to Kyurem.

"I'm Kyurem." She responded, glaring at him.

"Alright. I've heard of weirder things." He said, indifferent to the situation, and went back over to his Latis.

"The meeting's about to start." Arceus said, before turning around and going back through a door. Latias, Latios, Kyurem, and Leo said goodbye and followed him in.

**~~Leo's POV~~**

Once we were in there, I floated over to my chair, which was to the left of Arceus' golden throne. Mine was a silver throne, and across from Darkrai and next to Dialga. Darkrai had a chair that looked like it was made from shadows, while Dialga's was made out of titanium.

"Thank you for letting me call this meeting, Arceus." Kyurem began, sitting in an icy chair.

"Just make it short, I don't have all day." He grunted, sitting down in a golden throne.

"Yea, Yea." Kyurem said, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Is this about Reshiram and Zekrom?" Victini asked, frowning a little.

"Yes. As we know, they haven't been heard from for over a thousand years. I'm really worried about them, and you all should be, too." She said, frowning.

"Oh, stuff it! I'm sure they're fine, wherever they are." Cobalion grunted from her seat, causing her to glare sharply at her.

"So you know that for a fact?!" Kyurem growled deeply, standing up. "Hell, even I don't! And they're some of the closer Legendaries to me!" She exclaimed.

"She has a point, sister." Virizon said, also glaring.

"Oh shut up…" Cobalion grumbled, but did what she told Virizon to do.

"They are supposed to be in hibernation, but we can still detect them if they were. It's like they just disappeared off of the planet entirely!"

"Deoxys, if they left, would you have sensed them?" Arceus asked.

"Certainly. At the very least, I know they're not in space anywhere." He answered, twisting his arms around a little.

"Why the hell are you concerned over your sisters, anyway? They both hate you." Celebi asked, confused.

"And I them. But right now it's not about loving or hating, it's about the fact that there's this one human, who's name is N, that is searching for them. If he finds them and beats Unova's champion, he'll first force everyone in Unova to separate from their Pokemon forever." Kyurem answered.

"That won't really effect us, no offence." She replied.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong. After doing this in Unova, he'll go through every other Region and do the same, until everybody's forced to live separate from Pokemon." She continued.

"With that…we won't have a reason to exist anymore…" Arceus mused, frowning, causing me to frown too.

"Exactly my point." She said, getting up.

"Fine, I leave it to you and your Trainer to stop N. If he manages to defeat you and do this to Unova, we'll do everything in our power to stop him." Arceus told her, getting up.

"Yes, sir." She said, bowing a little. "I'm only really asking for help from the other Legendaries in my Region, but all the help I can get would be excellent. Come on, Krystal." She added, growling a little at her, not giving her a choice in the matter.

"Yo, you can already get my support!" Victini half yelled, hopping over to her before we could leave. She nodded, gave him a really rare smile, and tapped an Empty Ball against his outstretched paw.

"Thanks, dude." She whispered to the Ball, before glaring at Krystal again.

"Whatever…" She muttered, following Kyurem out of the doorway. As I was getting up, Arceus turned to me.

"So, you ended up a Male when you hatched again?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"….Yes…" I said, groaning a little when the others who were still present stated snickering.

"How amusing." Arceus said, smirking at me.

"I know…I'm supposed to be the 'Mother' of life here…" I facepalmed. "But hey, at least you're not Female, Arceus." I replied.

"True, true…" He said, nodding.

"So, shall we call this meeting to an official end?" Suicune asked, in her human form too, which was quite beautiful.

"I need to speak with you for a few seconds, but yes, we shall." Arceus said, waving his hand at us, meaning that this was to be a private conversation. The rest of us nodded and left, leaving Suicune and Arceus alone.

**~~Xerxes' POV~~**

"So, what's happening?" I asked once Leo floated out and over to us.

[Stuff happening in Unova; won't really affect us unless it spreads. Kyurem's afraid of that, and she's never afraid.] He answered, before returning the others for me and teleporting us away.

**Author's Note: 2 down, one to go! Ivan is next for this, and it'll be strictly his POV to get what happened while the Legendaries were having their meeting!**


End file.
